walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Jeremiah Otto
Jeremiah Otto Sr. é um dos personagens principais da série pós-apocalíptica da AMC, Fear the Walking Dead. Ele foi introduzido no final da 2ª Temporada, abordando Ofelia Salazar, após esta atravessar a fronteira EUA-México. Jeremiah também foi introduzido como um dos quatro fundadores de Broke Jaw Ranch e pai de Jake e Troy. Descrição Jeremiah foi um homem por volta dos 60 anos de idade, com cabelos grisalhos, olhos verdes e pele branca. Ele destacou-se por ter moral e ter tomar decisões difíceis para usar a violência quando necessário. Ele foi um homem que sempre acreditou que o mundo iria acabar a qualquer momento e esteve preparado a vida toda. Pré-Apocalipse Zona Rural de San Diego, Califórnia Jeremiah nasceu e cresceu na fazenda de seu pai, terras estas que localizam-se dentro da Reserva Indígena Chapéu Preto na área rural ao sul de San Diego. A família de Jeremiah sempre brigou com os índios da reserva nos tribunais sobre a quem pertencia a área da fazenda da família Otto, no qual os processos sempre eram ganhos pelos Ottos, que determinavam que a área do rancho em que moravam não fazia parte da reserva. Uma certa noite, quando Jeremiah era jovem, ele junto seus amigos Russell Brown, Phil McCarthy e Vernon Trimbol mataram um índio pensando que ele iria atacá-los. Anos depois, Jeremiah se casou com uma mulher com quem teve Jeremiah Otto Jr., que o apelidou de Jake. Após a morte de sua primeira esposa, Jeremiah não demorou muito para casar-se novamente com Tracy, com quem teve Troy. Sempre pensando que o mundo iria acabar, Jeremiah sempre se preparaou para o pior, ele chegou a vender matérias survivalistas para que as pessoas pudessem ter uma idéia de como seria o fim, mas com isso, o casamento de Jeremiah acabou ficando tenso, e não demorou muito para que o velho ficasse viúvo novamente. Pós-Apocalipse Anos depois, quando o apocalipse realmente aconreceu, Jeremiah com seus amigos Russell, Verson e Phil fundaram no rancho de Otto, o Broke Jaw Ranch, uma comunidade que passou abrigar pessoas do mundo exterior. 2ª Temporada "Wrath" Jeremiah é visto pela primeira vez, atirando rajadas de balas para assustar Ofelia Salazar, que tinha acabado de atravessar a fronteira do México para os EUA. Em pleno deserto, Jeremiah persegue Ofelia e a encontra escondida atrás de um árvore seca, e armado com um rifle de assalto ele sarcasticamente lhe deu às boas vindas aos Estados Unidos. 3ª Temporada Jeremiah então leva Ofelia até sua picape e a interroga, perguntando de onde ela veio e para onde vai, no qual ela diz que está indo para Santa Fé, Novo México. Ofelia pede uma carona, mas Jeremiah diz que "as pessoas pardas" não são bem-vindas em sua casa, e ela então cospe para ele. Com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, Jeremiah vai embora deixando Ofelia sozinha. - Flashback de "Children of Wrath". "The New Frontier" Semanas depois, com a chegada de Madison Clark e seu filho Nick em sua comunidade Broke Jaw Ranch, Jeremiah se apresentou para a mulher e iniciou uma conversa sobre o possível sequestro de Travis no helicóptero de seu filho Jake, em seguida, acolheu-os no rancho. Depois de dizer para os recém-chegados o início de sua comunidade sobrevivência, Jeremiah mostrou aos dois estranhos, onde seriam hospedados e sugeriu a limpeza da cabana se tivessem escorpiões. Mais tarde, com a chegada de Jake e outros duas estranhas, Alicia e Luciana, Jeremiah ouviu como seu filho revelou a morte de sua afilhada e depois conseguiu convencer Nick a não atirar em Troy quando a situação se tornou tensa com a questão do estado de Luciana. Mais tarde, quando Madison está desconsolada chorando e vomitando pela morte súbita de Travis, Jeremiah expressou suas condolências à mulher e perguntou se ele tinha uma arma que pertencia a eles, depois de ter sido roubado antes. "TEOTWAWKI" Com a morte de um residente do rancho, Jeremiah ouviu o discurso de Pat Daley sobre como valente que costumava ser sua filha e, em seguida, explicou aos moradores da cidade que iria resolver o que aconteceu com o helicóptero abatido. Mais tarde, quando Madison entrou na casa da família Otto e revelou a Jeremiah, o que Troy fazia com estranhos na fronteira, o velho se recusou a acreditar na mulher e pediu para Jake ensinar lições a recém-chegada na comunidade. Eventualmente, enquanto Madison analisava os vídeos da fundação da comunidade, ela percebeu quem era a pessoa que costumava ser Jeremiah antes do apocalipse: um homem bruto e estressado. O velho acaba chegando na sala e revelou a história dele no rancho e, como era sua esposa antes de morrer. Tendo confiança na mulher, Jeremiah levou Madison para despensa e explicou que ele tinha mudado a atitude de Troy no antigo mundo e, portanto, o menino tinha um novo propósito no novo mundo à sua volta. Mais tarde, com o desaparecimento da equipe liderada por um dos fundadores da comunidade, o idoso revelou que precisa de voluntários para um grupo de busca liderado por Troy para procurar seus companheiros desaparecidos; Madison entre outros habitantes se oferecem. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" A noite, quando a casa da família Brown está em chamas, os moradores da comunidade tentaram apagar o fogo com baldes de água, Jeremias intervem e ordenou que os habitantes deixasse a cabana queimar, para que não houvesse desperdício de água do rancho. Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Nick limpava a casa queimada, o velho se aproximou do rapaz e sugeriu para que ele se tornasse parte da comunidade; onde após contar ao rapaz sua história na casa que estava limpando, ele insistiu para que Nick escolhesse em ficar na fazenda com Luciana. Depois de Nick finalmente concordar em permanecer na comunidade quando sua namorada inesperadamente deixou o rancho, Jeremiah, mais uma vez visitou o ex-viciado em drogas e entregou a arma que costumava ser de Russell, comentando que, se ele terminar de reconstruir a casa queimada, o lugar seria dele. "Red Dirt" Quando seu filho Troy voltou da missão de resgate e revelou que os índios da reserva mataram o amigo de Jeremiah, o velho ouviu quando Mike Trimbol disse que os índios também pretendem atacar o rancho. Mais tarde, quando a família Trimbol estava prestes a deixar o lugar que costumava ser o lar antes da epidemia, Jeremiah viu seu velho amigo deixar o local e, em seguida, participou de uma briga com seus dois filhos quando a partida da família tinha magoado Troy. Mais tarde, Jeremiah bêbado entrou na casa de Nick e depois de causar uma tensão no lugar, adormeceu e permaneceu em casa até o dia seguinte, onde depois de ver o cavalo da família Trimbol fora do rancho, ele, Nick e Madison vão em uma viagem. Eles encontram toda a família Trimbol morta na estrada, e Jeremiah especulou que seu filho Troy tinha sido o responsável pelo assassinato de seus companheiros e retorna a fazenda com os corpos da família, e o velho ouviu o discurso de Madison sobre ficar na comunidade, percebendo que ela não revelou que Troy matou os Trimbols e acusou os índios da reserva por terem matado. "The Unveiling" Depois de descobrir que seu filho Jake havia desaparecido, ele consultou Madison e percebeu que Alicia também havia deixado o rancho, o velho concluiu que os dois jovens tinham ido para a base dos índios para falar com Qaletaqa Walker. Depois, com a chegada de Ofelia no rancho, Jeremiah bêbado conversou com a estranha e a reconheceu como a mulher que tinha deixado na fronteira, onde ele pede para que ela não fale nada do que aconteceu no passado para não complicar as coisas. "Children of Wrath" Depois do que aconteceu no rancho por causa de Ofelia, Jeremiah foi para a enfermaria do lugar só para encontrar vários de seus companheiros sendo cuidados por Madison e outros habitantes e depois de tirar a vida de um dos guardas que tinha se transformado em zumbi, ele ajudou outros residentes enterrar as vítimas do ataque. Quando Nick encontrou um crânio sob o piso de sua casa, o velho foi confrontado pelo menino sobre a história do falecido, onde Jeremiah disse que o crânio era o pai do líder dos índios e revelou os confrontos que teve com a família de Qaletaqa, em seguida, ficar com raiva. Com a ameaça dos índios ainda mais influente no rancho, Jeremiah escolheu se refugiar em sua casa até a chegada de Madison, onde o velho percebeu que a mulher tinha vindo a pedir-lhe para se matar para que se tivesse paz com o grupo inimigo. Irritado com o comentário de Madison, Jeremias confrontou a recém-chegada e antes que ele pudesse dizer à mulher que ela lhe lembrava completamente, o líder do rancho foi baleado na cabeça por Nick. Sem tempo a perder, a cabeça de Jeremiah foi decapitada por Madison e dado a Qaletaqa para estabelecer a paz entre os dois lados. "Sleigh Ride" Mais tarde, Jeremiah é visto no sonho de Madison, sentado a uma mesa na ceia de Natal. Ele interage alegremente com Walker, Coop, Daniel Salazar, Victor Strand e com seus dois filhos Jake e Troy. Quando Madison trás o prato principal da ceia e descobre a bandeja, a cabeça decepada de Jeremiah aparece no lugar do peru de Natal, e Madison fica assustada com aquilo. Morte Morto por *Nicholas Clark Depois de propor o crânio do pai de Qaletqa Walker como uma oferta de paz e este último não aceita, Madison faz um último acordo: trazer-lhe a cabeça de Jeremiah Otto. Mais tarde, Madison confronta Jeremiah com essa informação, mas oferece-lhe oportunidade de se suicidar, afirmando que não quer que seus filhos se decepcionem mais por ela. Nick entra no quarto depois que Jeremiah não aceita a ideia de se matar para conseguir a paz entre o rancho e os índio. Ele insulta Madison e seus dois filhos antes de dizer a Nick que ele gosta de Madison porque "ela é exatamente como ele", mas não consegue terminar suas palavras pois Nick atira em sua cabeça. Madison e Nick então colocam a morte de Jeremiah como um suicídio e Madison mais tarde entrega a cabeça dele para Walker. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Jeremiah matou: *O tio de Qaletaqa Walker (junto com Vernon Trimbol, Phil McCarthy e Russell Brown) *O pai de Qaletaqa Walker *Vernon Trimbol (Zumbificado) *Kathy Trimbol (Zumbificadoa) *Joseph (Zumbificado) *Inúmeros zumbis e possivelmente pessoas sem nome. Aparições Curiosidades *O personagem era anteriormente chamado Russell Otto, mas por razões desconhecidas foi renomeado. *É sugerido em "Red Dirt" que ele pode ter sido um republicano conservador. *Jeremiah é o quarto personagem principal a morrer. **A partir da morte de Jeremiah, os quatro fundadores do Broke Jaw Ranch já são falecidos. *Curiosamente, o episódio de introdução de Jeremiah e o episódio de morte compartilham títulos muito similares, sendo "Wrath" e "Children of Wrath", respectivamente. Referências Categoria:Membros do Broke Jaw Ranch Categoria:Personagens Principais de Fear TWD